


someone you like

by txmaki



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Damien is smitten and doesn't really wanna admit it, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Soft!, are we even surprised that adi wrote another song fic, based off of a cute song, but thinks love is badass, no, please love him he's trying, reader is separate from the player characters!, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: He couldn’t even begin to understand how you were able to put up with people. He’d told Oz once that he thought they were only about 70% fuckhead, and if they were 70%, then you were lower than 50%. Hell, maybe even lower than 40%. You cared about everyone just a little too much and offered to join them on their misadventures despite how impossibly illegal it might be, laughing and smiling the whole time. Damien couldn’t decide if he hated or loved you. If it annoyed or excited him when you so eagerly asked if you could get matching tattoos or when you offered to give his car a makeover.





	someone you like

**Author's Note:**

> based off of someone you like by the girl and the dreamcatcher!! you can't convince me that damien isn't secretly soft akdjgfg anyways i recently got all of the secret endings in the game so this was to kinda get it out of my system. hope u enjoy!!

Damien is not heroic.

In fact, he’s the exact fucking opposite of heroic. How many times had he burned down the school (or attempted to)? What about the time at lunch where he’d planned a heist with Vera? Or when he’d literally punched the fucking sun? He wasn’t a hero; far from it. He was literally the prince of Hell. He wasn’t charming, not really, and his… rather concerning love of arson typically drove people away. It was a wonder he even had people to talk to (then again, all of the people he talked to regularly were genocidal, except for Scott, but didn’t he do cocaine one time?).

And you… you were the opposite of Damien. In all aspects.

He wouldn’t call you heroic - far from it, honestly, but on the other side of the spectrum from Damien. You didn’t burn shit down or punch people in the face; you were calm and nice and sweet, even. You treated everyone the same, treated everyone fairly, and it drove Damien crazy.

He couldn’t even begin to understand how you were able to put up with people. He’d told Oz once that he thought they were only about 70% fuckhead, and if they were 70%, then you were lower than 50%. Hell, maybe even lower than 40%. You cared about everyone just a little too much and offered to join them on their misadventures despite how impossibly illegal it might be, laughing and smiling the whole time. Damien couldn’t decide if he hated or loved you. If it annoyed or excited him when you so eagerly asked if you could get matching tattoos or when you offered to give his car a makeover.

The latter seemed like the better - and, if you asked him, more badass - choice.

School never seemed important to Damien - he didn’t need it when he had a throne in Hell set up for him already - but he remembers learning about how opposites attracted in science. You’re at your locker, grabbing a few books for the next class, and as Damien walks to you he thinks, distantly, that maybe that’s why he’s grown so fond of you.

“Hey,” he says sternly, and you look up at him with a raised eyebrow. You shut your locker and lean against it.

“Hi.”

God, what does he do now? Was speaking ever so fucking hard?

“We should, uh,” Christ, now he sounded like a loser. “We should go out. Together.”

Well, at least he got it out.

You look down at your feet for a moment, and Damien thinks he sees the beginnings of a smile on the corners of your lips. He hopes that it’s not a pity smile, an “I-don’t-feel-the-same” smile. His heart is rumbling against his chest and it’s another one of those bittersweet feelings.

“Yeah,” you say as you look up from your shoes. “Okay.”

Damien must look some way, because the smile cracks into a grin and you start walking backwards to your next class, narrowly avoiding other students in the halls. “Got a lot to learn about me, Damien LaVey,” you say. “Maybe you should start tonight!”

You send him one last smile and then spin around on the balls of your feet, holding your books to your chest. And Damien smiles.

And sure, Damien isn’t heroic or the knight in shining armor, but you agreed to let him take you out (he’s thinking of ways to keep arson away, though he thinks you wouldn’t quite mind). So maybe he could be someone you liked.


End file.
